With the rise of blockchain technology as a data management system, data may be managed in either a centralized manner on a traditional database, or in distributed or decentralized manner across a blockchain network of computers. However, configuring applications that may need access to the data becomes a problematic and resource intensive task as each data management system has its own processes for how it is to be set up and how the data may be accessed and modified.
In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical or similar elements. Additionally, generally, the left-most digit(s) of a reference number identifies the drawing in which the reference number first appears.